Bring It On
Bring it on was a BBC/ CBBC television series which started around September 2001 and ended around October 2003. The show lasted for three series, each containing seven or eight episodes, with there being around twenty two episodes of the show. Summary The show started out with two presenters Dick and Dom (Richard McCourt and Dominic Wood) who appeared in around twelve episodes of the show. In later series a "girls team" of presenters were added to the show which consisted of Fran Beauman and Ania Dykczak. Reggie Yates and Devin Griffin later appeared. The premise of the show was that in each episode of the show the team of the week (either Dick & Dom or Fran and Ania) were challenged to learn a new skill within a five day period, getting professional level training along the way. At the end they would have to demonstrate/ perform the skill to a crowd and be judged by a professional. Episodes Series One: (2001) # Cowboys - This edition comes from a ranch in Arizona, where Richard must perfect bull-dodging, and Dominic learns to lasso a steer. # Fashion - The boys must successfully transform themselves into glamorous supermodels at Scotland's leading fashion show. # Blackpool - The boys must learn how to juggle, dance and perform in front of a huge audience if they are to appear in a circus musical in Blackpool. # Cruise - Their duties range from babysitting to face-painting, and they throw themselves into every task with great enthusiasm. As their energy is exhausted the children become more lively, and they realise that working with kids is not as easy as they thought. # Referees. - The Football Association trains the boys to become assistant referees. # Song Writing - he boys learn to sing, write a pop tune, record it with top producers, and master the obligatory boy band dance routine. The final test is to perform it live at their own showcase in front of the big players in the music industry. # Cookery - The boys attempt to become chefs. Series Two: # Christmas Special - The teams face ice climbing and husky dog racing. # MCs and DJs - They learn skills at the Academy of Contemporary Music and fly out to Ibiza for a masterclass, before playing an under-18 club in Rochester. # Dancers - The girls (Ania Dykczak and Fran Beauma) get the chance to be backing dancers for H and Claire. # Birdman - Dick and Dom take part in the annual 'Birdman of Bognor' competition. # Airline Stewards - The girls train as cabin crew for Virgin Airlines. # Commentators - Richard McCourt and Dominic Wood are challenged to provide live radio commentary for the Commonwealth Games to millions of sports fans. # Soapbox - Fran Beauman and Ania Dykczak attempt to master new skills. In this programme they have to design and build their own soapbox racer before entering it in a race. # Comedians - Presenters Dick and Dom help write a script and test it on a comedy assault course before entering a competition for new stand-up comedians as part of the London Comedy Festival. The boys take lessons from comedians and comedy script writers, before learning how to be funny at a comedy workshop. Series Three: # Cheerleaders - The girls travel to North Carolina to learn how to be cheerleaders. # Circus - Reggie learns how to be a ringmaster and train budgies, while Devin must learn the art of high-wire walking. # Safari - Fran Beauman and Ania Dykczak travel to South Africa to discover what it's like to be a guide on a game reserve. # Waiters - Barney Harwood and Jake Humphrey become waiters at a smart hotel. # Shark Diving - Fran Beauman and Ania Dykczak learn to scuba dive so they can meet a great white shark. # Lumberjacks - Kirsten O'Brien and Mark Speight travel to Wisconsin to spend five days learning to be lumberjacks. # Sailing - Fran Beauman and Ania Dykczak have five days to learn to sail well enough to take part in the annual Isle of Wight Round the Island race. Videos * Bring it on search on YouTube. * Series 1: Cookery * Dick & Dom Become Garage DJ & MC (2002) * Fran & Ania: Learning to dance Gallery File:Bring It On 2.jpg|Fran Beauman and Ania Dykczak Category:CBBC shows Category:Forgotten shows Category:Past Shows